mrinigo1995_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nora
Nora Hildegard is a member of the Heretics who has a relationship with fellow member, Mary Louise. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Valerie, Oscar, Beau and Mary Louise. History Nora's story is not very known, she was a member of the Gemini Coven who left the coven because she was a Siphoner. Her family wanted to kill her, but Malcolm made sure they didn't succeed. Later she met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned her into a Hybrid: half vampire, half witch. 1903 Nora and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend (Enzo), whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that Lily could live on. Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Nora escaped the 1903 Prison World but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the Heretics names. They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven (FanFiction) In Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, In Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?, In A Date With Destiny, In A Nightmare on Sorority Row, In Something to Die For, Personality Nora is described as turned in her mid 20's, have kept her relationship a secret for more than a century, and although their connection is clear to those able to infiltrate their inner circle, Mary Louise's constant doting can sometimes feel a bit smothery for fiery Nora's liking. Still, anyone foolish enough to cross either of them will feel both their wraths. Physical Appearance Nora is an attractive young woman who looks to be in her early 20's, with dark, medium length wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Powers and Abilities Nora was originally born a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning she could practice magic only by siphoning it from another source of power. However, she does seem to have extended knowledge about magic as a former member of the Gemini Coven. Following her transition into a vampire, Nora acquired a constant source of magic to draw from, thus she could practice witchcraft normally. Her skill in magic is evident when she and Mary Louise teleported a music box around Caroline and even caused it to combust from a distance. She was also able to remove the boundary spell around Caroline on Lily's request from another Weaknesses Nora has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Name *'Nora' is feminine name of Irish origin (Nóra). The name could mean "Honor" from the Latin Honora or "Light" from the Greek Eleonora. It is a shortened variation of many names that end with -nora. *'Hildegard' is derived from the Germanic elements "Hild" ("Battle") and "Gard"("Enclosure"). Saint Hildegard was a 12th-century mystic from Bingen in Germany who was famous for her writings and poetry and also for her prophetic visions. Trivia *She is the third member of the Heretics to have her last name revealed. **The first is Lillian Salvatore. **The second is Valerie Tulle. *She is the third character who appeared in after Bill Forbes, Lucas Parker and Mary Louise and sixth in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Joshua Rosza and Aiden. **She is the first female character who appeared in with Mary Louise, her lover, being the second. **She and Mary-Louise are the first lesbian characters and the first lesbian couple to appear on the show. **She and Mary Louise are both the first lesbian vampires and first lesbian witches introduced in both series. References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Siphoners Category:LGBT Category:Mystic Falls Residents